Her World
by its'bout Seven
Summary: Sasuke U genderbend a.k.a Sasuko Uchiha DLDRDF Mind to R&R?


**Bismillah ..**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lord Capric**

**~ Her World ~**

**Warn: ONESHOOT !. AU,OOC,Typo(s) DLDRDF Happy Reading Minna-senpai ~~ Its Sasuko-chan scene !**

.

.

.

Hujan lebat mengguyur kota, membuat beberapa murid terpaksa menetap di sekolah sampai hujan reda. Sakura Haruno, Gadis pinkie beriris emerald itu berdiri menyandar pada salah satu tembok sekolah, sambil meratapi rintikan air mata langit yang tak kunjung berhenti. Tetes-tetesnya dipandangi dalam-dalam, menghanyutkannya dalam lamunan sebelum satu teman sekelasnya datang dan berada di samping dia berdiri.

"Sasuko" Katanya, sudut bibir itu melengkung pelan, matanya menyipit berseri. Gadis bernama Sasuko itu perlahan-perlahan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Mau pulang bersama? Hujan seperti ini aku rasa akan lama" Tuturnya sambil mendekap jaket yang dikenakannya. Sakura lagi-lagi menampilkan sudut senyumannya lebih dalam. Sasuko, cewek yang terkenal dengan keramahannya, sudah beberapa kali mengantarkannya pulang sampai rumah yang jelas-jelas memiliki arah yang berbeda dari rumah Sasuko sendiri. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Terimakasih, kurasa aku menunggu saja. lagipula aku tidak mau sering-sering merepotkanmu karena arah rumah kita berbeda" Sakura melirik Sasuko yang dilihatnya malah memberikan tawa kecil seperti menyiratkan –Kau bercanda?

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Lagipula lebih asik bisa jalan-jalan dan lama sampai rumah. Apalagi cuaca hujan seperti ini"

Sasuko menaikkan satu alisnya, dengan keheningan pada diri Sakura itu menandakan bahwa tidak ada penolkan. Dengan segera Sasuko asal saja menarik tangan Sakura pergi dari tempat tersebut menuju parkiran dengan kata terakhir "Aku tidak menerima penolakan".

Sakura sempat menolak, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya jika dihadapkan dengan Sasuko yang super memaksa dan enggan membiarkan orang memberikan penolakan pada setiap tindak baiknya itu. Sungguh, menurut Sakura -dan teman-teman yang lain- hidup Sasuko begitu special dan sangat beruntung. Tentu saja, kau bisa lihat setiap kali Sasuko membantu banyak orang dikala mereka sedang kesusahan. Dan sama sekali, Sasuko tidak pernah menunjukkan tampang murung atau tidak ikhlas setiap kali menolong setiap orang yang kesusahan. Lebih-lebih tampilan senyum yang jadi khasnya berangkat kesekolah, banyak murid menanggapi bahwa Gadis bungsu Uchiha ini sangat ramah dan mudah bergaul. Rasanya hidup seperti Sasuko benar-benar jadi keinginan seluruh insan Tuhan di dunia ini, Terlalu sempurna. Belum lagi ada orang yang lebih spesial membuat diri Sasuko selalu terasa damai dan bahagia, Naruto Uzumaki dan kakaknya ,Itachi Uchiha.

.

.

.

"Hm, Sasuko" Sakura menyahut ragu-ragu ketika keduanya mulai memasuki mobil Sasuko. perempuan berkucir kuda itu terlihat sedang sibuk dengan mobilnya yang akan dia lajukan nantinya. "Bolehkan aku berada dirumahmu sampai hujan reda? Sebenarnya aku tidak mau pulang kerumah… aku takut ayah dan ibu bertengkar lagi kalau aku pulang…"

Sasuko terdiam, bukan sekedar dari aktivitas yang semula, tapi detak jantungnya juga sempat berhenti ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Sakura ucapkan. Bahkan untuk beberapa detik yang dia dengar melalui jam tangan, hanya deras hujan saja yang terdengar dan getaran hebat di sekujur tubuhnya. _Ini bukan apa-apa_. Sasuko hanya terkejut saja saat Sakura berkata jujur –secara tidak langsung- mengenai orangtuanya.

Sementara Sakura kelihatan memberikan tampang datar dengan mimic supermelas pada Sasuko yang berangsur kembali normal, kemudian memandang Sakura. Dia tersenyum lembut kemudian mengangguk. Sasuko tau, dimana tempat bertanya dan diam, jadi untuk hal privacy seperti ini Sasuko tidak perlu tanya kenapa. itu pasti hanya membuat Sakura akan segera meninggalkannya.

"Terimakasih" Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian mobilpun melaju bertarung dengan deras hujan yang mulai mengguyurnya dari atas langit. Sasuko tau, dimana tempat dia tidak mengizinkan orang yang diajak pulang bersama itu diam melamun. Dengan segala otak genius itu, Sasuko kembali mengajak Sakura berbincang ini dan itu, maksudnya lebih menjurus kepada hal umum, bukan mengenai hal privacy. Namun selang pembicaraan itu, Sakura hanya menjawab dengan nada lesu. Entah kenapa hari ini Sakura sedikit aneh. Jadi mungkin lebih baik Sasuko hanya diam dan fokus untuk mengemudi.

Dengan diam dan memaksanya masuk dalam keheningan didalam mobil Sasuko, membuat Sakura lagi-lagi melamun dengan pandangan kosong didepannya. Dipikirannya semua tentang pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya semalam. Seperti menyiratkan bahwa pertengkaran itu terjadi akibat dirinya sendiri. Bahwa dia adalah anak tunggal yang sungguh tidak pernah diinginkan ayah dan ibunya. Berasa semua kesalahan ada pada dirinya, melekat kuat dan enggan terlepas membiarkannya bahagia. Andai hidupnya sedikit lebih indah seperti Sasuko yang menjalani hari selalu dengan senyuman, setidaknya dia bisa melupakan semua yang terjadi pada orang tuanya semalam.

"Aku iri padamu ,Sasuko. rasanya mudah sekali mendapatkan segala-galanya. Menjalani hari dengan segala perbuatan baik, di segani banyak orang, di cintai banyak lelaki maupun perempuan karena sikapmu." Sakura tersenyum miris sambil memandang kaca mobil berlabur air mata langit itu dengan kekosongan. Seperti sayatan pisau super tajam di telinga Sasuko ketika mendengarnya. Dia hanya diam terfokus pada mobil. "Kapan aku bisa sepertimu" lanjutnya bertanyanya sambil memandang Sasuko yang masih terfokus. Pelan-pelan Sasuko menelaah ucapan Sakura, dia menghela nafas pelan, menyeringai, kemudian mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dengan melafalkannya beberapa kalimat

"Kau tidak bisa menjadi seperti orang lain. Kau hanya perlu bermain peran menjadi dirimu yang lebih baik, dengan bersyukur dan menerima semua keadaan yang kau rasakan hari ini" Jelas Sasuko yang alih-alih membuat Sakura enggan mengabaikan pandangannya dari gadis bungsu keluarga Uchiha ini. bibirnya enggan bergerak lagi dan berniat untuk fokus pada kemudinya. Sakura pelan-pelan mengerti, tapi jika dihadapkan dengan kehidupan nyatanya. Apa Sasuko bisa menjamin dia bisa bersyukur dan menerima keadaannya begitu saja? Sasuko pasti tidak akan tahan!

.

.

.

Hujan belum juga reda setibanya dirumah Sasuko. melalui bagasi mobil mereka masuk kedalam rumah Sasuko yang seakan-akan menyambut mereka dengan ketidaksenangan. Berbagai suara nyaring terdengar di telinga keduanya, entah sebuah bantingan barang, teriakan, atau luapan emosi yang di lisankan menjadi kata-kata kasar, sepintas membuat Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Lelaki sepertimu memang tidak becus menjaga anak. Lihat, sekarang anakmu punya ketergantungan pada alcohol 'kan. Itu karena apa, karena ayahnya terlalu sibuk dan tidak becus. Apa kau peduli Itachi memiliki ketergantungan alcohol seperti itu. Kau sendiri hanya peduli pekerjaanmu, urusanmu sendiri. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan putriku ada pada genggaman orang sepertimu? Aku akan membawanya"

"Jangan seenaknya bicara, mereka berdua adalah anakku. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir, jika kau kembali hanya untuk mengambil Sasuko aku tidak akan mengizinkannya!"

"Aku ibunya. Dan aku tidak mau jika putriku ikut-ikutan memiliki ketergantungan seperti kakaknya. Kau dengar, aku akan ambil alih Sasuko"

"Terserah ! Ibu egois sepertimu mana bisa lebih becus menjaga anakku. Yang ada lebih parah dan mengajarkan perbuatan burukmu itu pada Sasuko"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, aku meminta jalan akhir bukan berarti aku egois. Kau harus bisa berpikir ,Fugaku. Hal ini karena aku memang sudah merasa tidak cocok denganmu. lantas jika hubungan tanpa ada lagi kecocokan, tetap tidak ada gunanya untuk dipertahankan 'kan"

"Tentu dengan seperti itu kau egois. Yang kau pikirkan hanya aku dan kau, hubungan kita. bukan mengenai bagaimana kita memiliki dua orang anak yang seharusnya kita bimbing bersama. Kau bisa akhiri ini dengan mudah jika kita belum menikah, belum memiliki tanggung jawab. Tapi sekarang"

"Berhenti, Tidak ada lagi kata kita."

"Ma'af ya.. mengganggu" dengan kekecewaan mendalam akibat ketidaknyamanan keadaan rumah Sasuko, Sasuko menarik Sakura pelan menuju kamarnya yang berada di belakang dekat pintu bagasi. sekali lagi, Sakura hanya bisa mengerang keras dalam hati. Kejadian yang lebih parah dari malam yang pernah dilaluinya bersama orang tua. Benaknya bertanya-tanya, Sasuko cewek yang super manis dengan banyak tingkah ramah dan senyuman itu memiliki orangtua yang benar-benar membuatnya mendapat banyak pukulan keras pada batinnya. Bagaimana bisa dia tersenyum saat hati dan seluruh pikirannya menyatu pada semua ingatan yang dengan mudah membuatnya jatuh? Ketika sadar topeng itu dibuka sampai dirumah, Sakura menyadari satu hal, Sasuko bukanlah apa-apa. dengan melihat seluruh ekspresi yang menyiratkan kekecewaan itu. Dan hari ini juga Sakura melihat apa yang tidak pernah dia lihat selama di sekolah bersama Sasuko : senyuman Sasuko lenyap dengan hadirnya kemurungan.

Belum sempat memasuki kamar dengan sambutan kata-kata yang senantiasa menggema sampai kamar belakang itu, keduanya didatangi oleh Itachi, dengan gerak jalan yang sangat pelan dia meraih keadaan mereka. Satu senyuman terlempar untuk Sakura.

"Sasuko, Tou-san memanggilmu" katanya lembut. Membuat langkah mereka terhenti sebentar. Sasuko melirik Sakura dibarengi dengan balasan dari Sakura. Benar-benar mengecewakan, Pertama kalinya membawa teman kerumah dan membuahkan hasil yang buruk. "Sepertinya hari ini Sasuko tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bermain, ma'af ya.." Itachi menuju ucapannya pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menampilkan senyum kecilnya sambil mengangguk. Dilirik dengan pandangan kecewa dari Sasuko. wajahnya menampilkan sirat bahwa keburukan ini adalah bersumber dari dirinya sendiri.

"Ma'af"

"Bukan masalah, aku pulang ya"

"Mau diantar?"

"Terimakasih, tidak usah ,kak"

.

.

.

Pagi ini disambut dengan lamunan Sakura di sekolah. Bukan memikirkan orangtuanya, melainkan kali ini pikirannya yang tertuju pada Sasuko. sampai kapanpun, perempuan ajaib itu masih menyimpan misteri dan membuat Sakura sendiri tidak menyangka dengan kehidupan Sasuko dibalik topeng yang senantiasa dia kenakan setiap berangkat sekolah itu.

"Sakura-chan" sahut seseorang membuyarkan segala pikiran tentang Sasuko dibenak Sakura, membuat dia menoleh dan melihat siapa yang menyahutnya. Naruto. Keduanya saling melempar senyum sampai Sakura mempersilahkan Naruto duduk disampingnya ketika Naruto meminta izin hal tersebut. "Kau kerumah Sasuko kemarin?" tanyanya pelan sambil memandang mata emrald itu. Sakura mengangguk.

"Sasuko mengatakan banyak hal, kumohon apa yang pernah kau dengar jangan kau katakan pada siapapun" Kata Naruto memberikan tampang supermelas dengan pandangan mendalam pada Sakura yang kali ini hanya memandang Naruto dengan kekosongan belaka. Dia diam sejenak dan berpikir. "Dia tidak mau memberikan banyak kesan dikasihani setelah dia tidak lagi sekolah disini. dia hanya mau banyak orang mengenang senyumannya, bukan kisah kehidupan yang sebenarnya" Pandangannya berubah memohon. Sakura memutar otaknya untuk berpikir sekali lagi.

"Dia kemana"

"Ibunya membawa Sasuko kembali ke Konoha, dan mengambil hak asuh tanpa membiarkannya kembali kesini" Sakura terdiam tanpa bergeming. Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan masih pada pandangan awal. Sasuko, satu-satunya permata yang Naruto miliki, sekarang berada jauh dari genggamannya.

"Kau tau dia itu special ,Sakura-chan. Dia adalah calon aktris yang memiliki topeng kebaikan yang paling mulia diseluruh dunia. Satu-satunya peganggan yang kumiliki. Dia itu hebat, peran dan seluruh rasa syukur yang dia miliki membuatnya lebih memahami arti hidup yang lebih indah. Seperti bertahan dalam keadaan keluarga yang sudah tidak lagi utuh, itu tidak semudah yang orang lain pikir. Sasuko itu ajaib, dia tidak mengizinkan banyak orang ikut merasakan kesedihannya dan menjadikan sandiwara agar membuat hari-hari yang dia lalui lebih baik dari yang sebenarnya" Naruto menampilkan senyum miris sekaligus sedihnya. Permata yang pernah dan akan selamanya mengisi hati ini, Sasuko Uchiha, aktris cantik yang memiliki peran protagonist di depan panggung yang selalu menutupi keadaan sebenarnya dibalik layar.

**OWARI ~**

A/N : Hanya secuil fiksi yang saya sudutkan pada permasalahannya saja -_-a enggak mengerti kenapa bisa beralur begini, pedahal sebelumnya saya sempat mikir mau ngelanjutin fiksi humor saya. Parah banget, yasudahlah~ I just wrote what on my mind. If you like, you can write what are you feel after read it on review colom.~ Arigatou ^.^)


End file.
